mlpfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Allusioni
La seguente è una lista delle allusioni presenti nella serie, riguardanti persone, luoghi, eventi ed altro nella serie di My Little Pony. Episodi Multipli Nomi e Design dei Personaggi * Tutti i design dei personaggi principali, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie e Spike sono ispirati ai personaggi della G1 Twilight, Applejack, Firefly, Sparkler, Posey, Surprise, e Spike rispettivamente. * Il nome di Applejack e il nomignolo Appletini che Spike le affibbia durante Chiacchiere e Pettegolezzi sono entrambi nomi di bevande alcoliche. * Big Macintosh, Granny Smith, Braeburn, e altri membri della Famiglia Apple hanno nomi di famose marche di mele, mentre altri hanno nomi derivanti da piatti fatti con le mele. * Il design di Big Macintosh è ispirato ai Big Brother Ponies della G1. * Le Guardie Reali indossano degli elmetti simili a quelli degli antichi centurioni romani. * Snips e Snails, due puledri, prendono il nome dal detto inglese "What Are Little Boys Made Of?" Altri Nomi, Titoli e Design * Il nome Canterlot è formato dall'unione di due parole: "canter", un tipo di trotto dei cavalli, e "Camelot", la leggendaria città di Re Artù. * Il suffisso "-dale" di Nuvola City, in inglese Cloudsdale, è una parola dell' inglese antico che significa valle aperta. Gli edifici di Nuvola City hanno un design ispirato all'architettura della Grecia Antica, da dove deriva anche il mito di Pegaso, il cavallo alato. * La mongolfiera che è vista durante la sequenza di apertura ed in alcuni episodi è stata inserita su richiesta della divisione giocattoli della Hasbro. * I Wonderbolts sono liberamente ispirati allo squadrone della marina americana chiamato Blue Angels, infatti le loro uniformi hanno gli stessi colori dello squadrone, ed il loro simbolo è simile. Mitologia * La serie include Draghi, Unicorni e Pegasus Pony in molti episodi, ed anche molte altre creature mitologiche, spiegate nel dettaglio nelle sezioni per episodio sottostanti. * Il reame del Tartaro deriva dalla mitologia greca. Riutilizzi Audio * La voce di Granny Smith in L'Amicizia è Magica - Prima Parte è riutilizzata durante ogni sua apparizione durante la prima stagione, escludendo quella durante Il Grifone Sbruffone. Durante La Giornata della Famiglia, la frase "Move your caboose" è riutilizzata, insieme a "That's what I said!", da Sorelle. Durante Gossip a Ponyville, la frase "Move your caboose!" è riutilizzata nuovamente. * Il grido nervoso di Fluttershy di L'Amicizia è Magica - Prima Parte è riutilizzato due volte nella serie: durante Sempre Meglio Chiedere, quando sta piangendo per la presunta morte di Philamena, e durante Hurricane Fluttershy mentre sta piangendo sotto ad un albero. * L'esclamazione sorpresa di Pinkie Pie quando incontra Twilight per la prima volta durante L'Amicizia è Magica - Prima Parte è riutilizzato cinque volte durante la serie: più tardi nello stesso episodio, quando Rarity conferma che Princess Celestia è scomparsa; durante Chiacchiere e Pettegolezzi, quando tutti pensano di aver schiacciato Applejack; durante Sempre Meglio Chiedere, quando Pinkie mangia la tortina di Princess Celestia; e durante Mmmistero sul Treno, quando Pinkie vede che la Meraviglia di Mascarpone Meringhe e Marzapane è stata mangiata. * Il grido di Twilight che esclama "PINKIEEEEEE!" è usato due volte nella serie, la prima durante I Biglietti per il Gran Galà Galoppante, e la seconda durante Festa dell'Amicizia. * Il dialogo che ha Pinkie con Twilight all'inizio di Il Grifone Sbruffone è riutilizzato in Dolce Come la Crema quando Rarity riprende conoscenza. * L'urlo di Rarity quando Pinkie se ne va in cerca degli strumenti musicali durante La Visita di Princess Celestia è riutilizzato per tre volte durante la serie: in Lezione Numero Zero, quando Twilight corre nella boutique, in Una Misteriosa Rivale quando la madre del piccolo pony urla, e durante Un Compleanno Fuori Misura quando Spike, divenuto enorme, rapisce Rarity. * La sonata che Pinkie Pie intona durante La Visita di Princess Celestia per scacciare i Paraspiritelli è riutilizzata come musica durante il ricordo di Pinkie in La Storia dei Cutie Mark. La fine della canzone è riutilizzata anche durante Dolce Come la Crema la prima volta che Pinkie spara con il suo cannone da festa. La musica viene nuovamente utilizzata durante Un Matrimonio a Canterlot - Parte 1 quando Pinkie mostra alla falsa Cadance l'organizzazione per la festa. * Il pianto di Rarity verso la fine di La Chiusura dell'Inverno è riutilizzato in Il Profumo del Successo. * La musica che suona durante la festa di Silver Spoon e Diamond Tiara durante L'Importanza del Cutie Mark è la stesa che suona durante le prove che fanno le Cutie Mark Crusaders per trovare i loro Cutie Mark in Applausi a Scena Aperta e anche durante la festa di compleanno di Pinkie Pie alla fine di La Festa di Compleanno. * La frase "Santa Guacamole!" è una delle poche ad essere riutilizzata nello stesso episodio. Viene detta da Spike a metà ed alla fine di L'Intuito di Pinkie. * La reazione scioccata di Rarity per la criniera malconcia di Twilight è riutilizzata durante L'Arcoboom Sonico. * La frase di Scootaloo a Sweetie Belle "Ma cosa sei tu, un dizionario?" da Il Ritorno dell'Armonia - Parte 1 è usata di nuovo in La Giornata della Famiglia, stavolta nei confronti di Apple Bloom. * Lo sfondo musicale durante Un Compleanno Fuori Misura è usato nuovamente durante La Pozione d'Amore, quando le Cutie Mark Crusaders stanno riunendo gli ingredienti per la pozione d'amore. Animazioni * L'animazione delle protagoniste mentre corrono è stata spesso usata con qualche modifica per tutti gli altri pony. * L'animazione di Pinkie che piange alla fine di L'Amicizia è Magica - Seconda Parte viene riutilizzata in I Bebè dei Signori Cake. * L'animazione del ballo di Pinkie di Operazione Sorriso viene utilizzata anche in Troppe Pinkie Pie, così come quella del salto della corda Episodi Stagione 1 L'Amicizia è Magica - Prima Parte * Il nome di Nightmare Moon si rifà al mito del Man in the Moon. * Moondancer, menzionata nell'episodio ma mai comparsa, è il nome di un pony sia della G1 che della G3. * Twilight Sparkle risiede in una letterale Torre d'Avorio. L'Amicizia è Magica - Seconda Parte * La scena in cui Fluttershy toglie una grossa spina dalla zampa della Manticorasi rifà al mito di Androcle e il Leone. * La magia degli Elementi dell'Armonia si manifesta come un arcobaleno che avvolge Nightmare Moon. Questa scena si rifà ad un episodio della G1 chiamato Salvataggio al Castello di Mezzanotte. * Il Serpente Marino che grida "Oh che mondo! Oh che mondo!" si rifà ad una scena de Il Mago di Oz. * La scena nel municipio, all'arrivo di Nightmare Moon, quando il sindaco urla "Prendetela!" e lei risponde "State indietro voi sciocchi!", è una citazione de La Bella Addormentata Nel Bosco, della Disney. I Biglietti per il Gran Galà Galoppante * Il nome dell' episodio, in inglese The Ticket Master, si rifà al nome della compagnia di vendita americana, chiamata Ticket Master. * La frase di Fluttershy "Conigli, Tucani, oh cielo!" riprende la frase "Leoni, e tigri, e orsi, oh cielo!" presente ne Il Mago di Oz. * Fluttershy sta cantando la sigla di My Little Pony quando Twilight Sparkle entra nella biblioteca e la vede pulire. La Raccolta delle Mele * Durante la calca dei conigli, uno dei pony di sfondo, Rose, dice la frase "L'orrore, l'orrore...", che si rifà ad una delle frasi finali del film Apocalypse Now. * La calca di conigli allude al film del 1972 Night of the Lepus, nel quale legioni di conigli assassini sterminano una cittadina dell' Arizona. * La scena della calca fa vedere un pony disteso a terra, questa scena si rifà a quella de Il Re Leone dove si vede Mufasa a terra ucciso dalla calca. * Dopo la carica, molti pony si riferiscono ai conigli come "LORO", una possibile referenza al film di fantascienza chiamato THEM (LORO). Il Grifone Sbruffone * Un Grifone appare nell' episodio. * Quando Pinkie Pie sta inseguendo Rainbow Dash, usa una musica simile a quella usata da Pepe le Pew, un personaggio dei Looney Tunes. Questa musica è usata anche durante La Festa di Compleanno. * Spike intona la canzone della sigla mentre raccoglie le pergamene al municipio. Una Cialtrona in Città * Il titolo dell' episodio inglese (Boast Busters) si rifà al nome della serie Ghostbusters. * "La Grande e Potente Trixie" è una variazione di "Il Grande e Potente Oz" de Il Mago di Oz. * La sfida lanciata da Trixie al pubblico con la frase "Qualsiasi cosa voi possiate fare, io la posso fare meglio" è tratta dalla canzone Annie Get Your Gun del 1946. * Le Ursa presenti nell' episodio hanno nomi di due costellazioni, Ursa Minor e Ursa Major. La Minaccia del Drago * Il costume di Pinkie Pie è simile a quello di Daffy Duck nel film dei Looney Tunes: Duck Amuck. Una Notte tra Amiche * Twilight menziona la storia del cavallo senza testa, che si rifà alla storia del cavaliere senza testa, una leggenda del folklore europeo. * Il titolo in inglese è Look Before You Sleep, e si rifà ad un vecchio detto che dice Look Before you Leap. Chiacchiere e Pettegolezzi * La Quercia Scherzosa (in originale "Poison Joke") è un esplicito riferimento ad una pianta velenosa realmente esistente, chiamata Poison Oak. * Quando Zecora ritorna a Ponyville, uno dei Pony dice la frase "L'orrore, l' orrore" per la seconda volta. La Visita di Princess Celestia * Princess Celestia lascia Ponyville in tutta fretta a causa di un' emergenza a Fillydelphia, una città che prende il nome da Philadelphia * Il modo in cui Pinkie Pie porta i Paraspiritelli fuori dalla città è un riferimento molto esplicito a Il Pifferaio Magico. * L' idea di Twilight di costruire una replica fasulla della città per mascherare il disastro è un rifacimento al film Blazing Saddlers. La Chiusura dell'Inverno * Twilight è vista fare il bagno nella zuppa di pomodoro per togliere il cattivo odore delle puzzole, questo si rifà ad una credenza popolare secondo cui fare il bagno nel succo di pomodori toglie gli odori cattivi. L'Importanza del Cutie Mark * Il nome inglese dell' episodio, Call of The Cutie, si rifà alla parola Call of Duty. * La Cute-Cenaera di Diamond Tiara prende il nome dalla quincanera, una festa spagnola per celebrare quando una ragazza compie 15 anni. L'Amicizia Prima di Tutto * Rainbow Dash dice che le accuse rivoltegli da Applejack, che lo accusa di barare, sono come mele acerbe, un riferimento alla favola The Fox and the Grapes. * La Gara di Pony-Resistenza (Iron Pony Competition) ha un nome ispirato ad una competizione sportiva chiamata Ironman Triathlon. * Il suono della campana e la frase "sono andati!", durante la Corsa delle Foglie, sono un riferimento alle corse di cavalli. * La Corsa delle Foglie è ispirata alla Corsa dei Tori, un evento che si tiene ogni anno in Spagna. Il Profumo del Successo * La canzone sul fare vestiti di Rarity è un omaggio alla canzone Putting It Togheter di Stephen Sondheim. * La frase di Pinkie "Mi piace qualcosa, qualcosa è la mia cosa preferita!" si ispira alla frase "Mi piace sorridere, sorridere è la cosa che mi piace di più" tratta dal film Elf. * La scena in cui Rarity si guarda allo specchio e dice "Voglio stare da sola" con un accento dell' europa dell' est è un' ispirazione al film Grand Hotel del 1932. * Hoity Toity è un personaggio liberamente ispirato a Karl Lagerfeld, un famoso designer di moda presso Chanel. * L' apertura musicale della sfilata di moda di Rarity è ispirata ad una colonna sonora del film 2001: Odissea nello Spazio. * La musica che accompagna Pinkie Pie è simile ad una canzone composta dagli Strangelove chiamata I Want Candy. L'Intuito di Pinkie * Twilight Sparkle monta una letterale bolla di sapone per spiegare a Pinkie Pie la differenza tra il suo intuito speciale e la vera magia. * Nell' episodio appare un' Idra, una creatura mitologica. L'Arcoboom Sonico * La caduta di Rarity dal cielo, con le sue ali che bruciano per la troppa vicinanza con il sole, si rifà al mito greco di Icaro, l'' uomo che, con delle ali di cera, volò troppo vicino al sole, finendo per perderle e morire.'' * La musica che suona durante l'esibizione di Rarity è una reinterpretazione della melodia Swan Lake di Tchaikovsky. * Nell' episodio si vede un Sonic Boom, cioè il fenomeno che si scatena quando un oggetto rompe la barriera del suono. * Il Colosseo dove si tiene la competizione, è una reinterpretazione del Colosseo romano. L'Asso dello Sguardo * Nell' episodio appare una Cockatrice, una creatura mitologica. * Rarity menziona un grosso ordine di vestiti proveniente da Trotthingham, una città che prende il nome da Nottingham, Inghilterra. * Quando Rarity sta tagliando la seta dorata, alcune note della melodia del film Psycho suonano. Applausi a Scena Aperta * Daniel Ingram, il compositore musicale della serie, descrive la canzone delle Cutie Mark Crusaders come una canzone stile anni 80 con 3 soliste. Cani contro Pony * La trama dell' episodio è simile a quela della storia di O.Henry "The Ransom of The Red Chief". * Il costume ingioiellato fatto per Sapphire Shores è un tributo al mitico Elvis Presley. * I Cani Stanadiamanti, in inglese Diamond Dogs, prendono il loro nome da una canzone di David Bowie, intitolata appunto Diamond Dogs. * Durante la fantasia di Spike, i suoi attacchi vengono fatti al rallentatore e con suoni cibernetici, un tributo al film L' Uomo da Sei Milioni di Dollari. * Il grido di Spike "Hi.Ho, Twilight, avanti!" è ispirato al grido "Hi-Ho, Silver, avanti!" del film The Lone Ranger. Questione di Invidia * Photo Finish ha lo stesso stile di capelli e gli stessi occhiali di Anna Wintour, una editrice di Vogue. Con le Spalle al Muro * La locazione principale dell' episodio: Appleloosa, ha un nome tratto da Appaloosa, una razza di cavallo. * Spike nell' episodio suona il piano; la melodia che suona Spike è la stessa suonata durante una scena dell' episodio della G1 "Midnight Castle" * Il nome dell' episodio in inglese, "Over a Barrel", si rifà al detto "To be over a barrel", cioè essere alla mercè di qualcuno. Sempre Meglio Chiedere * La scena in cui Angel ha un orologio da tasca si rifà ad una scena di Alice nel Paese delle Meraviglie. * La scena nella quale i pony inseguono Philamena è accompagnata dalla canzone Yakety Sax, tratta dal Benny Hill Show. * Hummingway, l'uccellino di Fluttershy, ha un nome ispirato ad Ernest Hemingway. * Nell'episodio, Fluttershy canta nuovamente la sigla di My Little Pony assieme a Hummingway. La Storia dei Cutie Mark * La "Scuola per unicorni dotati" di Princess Celestia si rifà alla "Scuola per giovani mutanti dotati" del Prof. Xavier in X-Men. * Applejack è vista viaggiare fino a Manehattan, una città con un nome ispirato a Manhattan, un sobborgo di New York. Tutto è Bene ciò che Finisce Bene * Quando Spike cade nel punch, Pinkie dice, nella versione inglese: "Now the punch has been Spiked!". In inglese, l' espressione "To Spike the Punch" vuol dire mettere di nascosto alcool nel punch, ed è un gioco di parole con il nome di Spike. La Festa di Compleanno * Verso la fine dell' episodio, quando Spike tenta di ballare con Rarity, la pony fa un passo di danza visto nel film del 197 Saturday Night Fever. * Gli amici immaginari di Pinkie nell' episodio fanno riferimento a personaggi famosi: la pila di pietre chiamata Rocky, fa riferimento a Silvester Stallone, l' attore dell' omonimo film. Una Serata Indimenticabile * L' albero dalle mele d' oro che Applejack menziona all' inizio dell' episodio si rifà ad alcune favole come quella dei Fratelli Grimm. * L' intento di Fluttershy di prendere gli animali, coronato dalla frase "Oh vi prenderò miei tesori!" si rifà al film The Wicked Witch of The West del 1939. * La canzone cantata prima dell' inizio del galà suona come Ever After, una canzone del musical Into the Woods. * La scarpa di cristallo persa da Rarity durante la fuga dal castello è un ovvio riferimento alla fiaba di Cenerentola. Inoltre Pinkie Pie, appena vede la scarpetta a terra, dice a Rarity: "Uh Rarity, hai perso la tua scarpetta: ora il principe potrà ritrovarti!" Seconda Stagione Il Ritorno dell'Armonia - Parte 1 * Discord è ispirato al personaggio Q dalla serie Star Trek. * La pioggia di cioccolato creata da Discord è stata interpretata da alcuni come un riferimento a Chocolate Rain di Tay Zonday. Il Ritorno dell'Armonia - Parte 2 * La scena con dei maiali che volano a Giardino Dolci Mele si rifà al detto americano "Quando i maiali voleranno", per riferirsi a un evento impossibile. * Come ha confermato Jayson Thiessen, la cerimonia a fine episodio è stata ispirata da quella nel finale di Star Wars IV: Una Nuova Speranza. Lezione Numero Zero * La scena in cui Twilight parla con sé stessa specchiandosi su una superficie d'acqua è simile al dialogo tra le due personalità di Gollum ne Il Signore Degli Anelli: Le Due Torri. * Il titolo dell'episodio pare riferirsi al romanzo del 1985 "Less than Zero". L'Eclissi di Luna * Il titolo dell'episodio è ispirato all'eclissi lunare. * La festa che appare nell'episodio, la Notte degli Incubi, è molto simile a Halloween. * Quando Luna mangia una mela, sulla sinistra si può vedere un occhio, il cui aspetto cita palesemente l'Occhio di Sauron da Il Signore degli Anelli. Sorelle * Rarity dice una frase simile ad una tratta da Via col Vento del 1939: "Con Dio come mio testimone, giuro che non sarò mai più affamata!" Troppi Cutie Mark * Il titolo originale dell'episodio si ispira al virus della varicella, in inglese "Chicken Pox". * Una versione ponizzata del famoso dipinto American Gothic è presente nella sala da pranzo della Famiglia Apple. * La statua che Apple Bloom intaglia è chiamata Venus Anadyomene, ed è un soggetto comune dell'arte rinascimentale. Che Vinca il Cucciolo Migliore * Durante la prova di talento, il pipistrello suona con l'aiuto di alcuni bicchieri di vetro la sigla di My Little Pony. * Le scie che Rainbow Dash si lascia dietro durante gli scatti possono essere una citazione tanto di Ritorno al Futuro quanto di Tron. * La musica che suona durante la scena del canyon è La Cavalcata delle Valkirie, famoso brano composto da Richard Wagner. Una Misteriosa Rivale * La musica che suona mentre la carrozzina corre giù per il pendio è tratta dal film Speed. * Il nome originale di Cuore d'Oro, Mare Do Well, è un riferimento ironico al termine inglese Never-do-Well, usato per definire un buono a nulla. Dolce Come la Crema * Le borse che Rarity usa per fare spese hanno come marchio due zoccoli messi in modo da formare un logo simile a quello di Chanel. * La musica che suona mentre Rarity tenta di far sembrare la sua gatta Opal ammalata è ispirata al Bolero di Ravel. * Durante la canzone, Rarity inaugura un aeronave, che è simile a quella vista in Legend Of Zelda: Link's Awakening. Un Compleanno Fuori Misura * La sirena che suona durante l' episodio è simile a quelle usate in Inghilterra durante la seconda guerra mondiale. * Il rapimento di Rarity è fortemente ispirato al film King Kong. * La musica che suona mentre Twilight sta catalogando i libri è simile a quella suonata durante L'Apprendista Stregone della Disney. Festa dell'Amicizia * La tribù dei Pegasus Pony è ispirata all'antica società Spartana. * Alcune decorazioni festive sono simili a quelle natalizie, sebbene l'evento ricordi più una festa nazionale. La Giornata della Famiglia * La scena in cui le tre Cutie Mark Crusaders manipolano il corpo di Granny Smith mentre dorme si rifà al film Weekend at Bernie's, dove nella stessa maniera viene manipolato il corpo di un uomo morto per farlo sembrare vivo. I Bebè dei Signori Cake * Pound Cake e Pumpkin Cake sono ispirati a Pebbles e Bam Bam dei Flinstones. * La musica di sottofondo quando Pinkie si occupa dei bebè è ispirata ad Aquerela do Brazil. L'Ultimo Raduno * Rainbow Dash menziona Calamity Mane e Wild Bull Hickok, ispirati rispettivamente a Calamity Jane e Wild Bill Hickock. * Dodge Junction è il nome di una città ispirata a Dodge City, una famosa città western. The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 * Il musical fatto dai Flim Flam Brothers è simile al musical Ya Got Trouble da Music Man. * La competizione tra i Flim Flam Brothers e la Famiglia Apple è un omaggio alla leggenda di John Henry. Rainbow Dash e il Libro di Avventure * Ahuizotl è una creatura della mitologia atzeca. * Il gioco da tavolo a cui Twilight, Fluttershy e Rainbow Dash giocano è molto simile a Battaglia Navale. * La scena con Ahuizotl che accarezza il suo gatto bianco è ispirata ai film di James Bond. * Nell'episodio, Daring Do è la reinterpretazione ponica di Indiana Jones. La Pozione d'Amore * Lo La Pozione d'Amore è una festa molto simile al nostro San Valentino. * La storia della pozione d'amore si ispira al poema di Tristano ed Isotta. Operazione Sorriso * Il nome di Cranky Doodle Donkey e la canzone che Pinkie canta alla fine dell'episodio è ispirata alla canzone Yankee Doodle Boy. * La frase di Pinkie "Ooh che cosa fa quest' affare?" potrebbe essere un omaggio alla frase "Ooh, che cosa fa questo bottone?" da Il Laboratorio di Dexter. Farsi Valere * La scena di presentazione di Iron Will ha come sfondo musicale la canzone Eye of The Tiger. * Il titolo si ispira al detto inglese Farsi Valere, che significa smettere di essere in un certo modo. * Il tipo di negoziazione che Pinkie usa con il venditore al mercato e anche con Iron Will ricalca un famoso battibecco tra Bugs Bunny e Daffy Duck dei Looney Tunes. * L'attitudine di Iron Will rassomiglia a quella di alcuni wrestlers professionisti. Era Ora * Nell'episodio compaiono due elementi della mitologia greca: Cerbero, il mitico guardiano degli abissi infernali, e il Tartaro, uno degli abissi più profondi dell'inferno. * L'arrivo della Twilight del futuro è preceduto dalla creazione di una bolla luminescente e diversi fulmini, una citazione di Terminator. La Ricerca del Drago * Il titolo dell'episodio condivide il nome con una popolare serie di giochi di ruolo. * La trama dell'episodio è simile ad un episodio della G1 chiamato La Ricerca di Spike. * Il gioco "King of the Hoard" svolto dai draghi somiglia al gioco "King of the Hill". Hurricane Fluttershy * Nella scena di apertura, Fluttershy cerca di mimetizzarsi da albero; questa gag è stata interpretata da alcuni come un omaggio al diffuso tormentone nato con la frase "I'd like to be a tree" (vorrei essere un albero), pronunciata dal pegasus pony all'inizio di Con le Spalle al Muro. * La musica durante l'allenamento di Fluttershy è molti simile a quella del film Karate Kid. Gossip a Ponyville * Il titolo originale dell'episodio (Ponyville Confidential) si ispira ad un film del 1990 chiamato L.A. Confidential. * Nella versione originale, la firma delle Gomme da Chiacchierare, XOXO, si rifà a Gossip Girl, la giornalista dell'omonima serie televisiva che firma in questo modo. * Il giornale di Ponyville, chiamato Ponyville Express, è ispirato ad un servizio di posta usato negli USA e chiamato allo stesso modo. Mmmistero sul Treno * Il titolo dell' episodio si ispira al romanzo di Agatha Christie "Assassinio sull'Orient Express". * Il cappello e la pipa indossati da Pinkie, così come la bombetta portata da Twilight, sono un riferimento al famoso duo di Sherlock Holmes e del Dottor Watson. * Mulia Mild è ispirata alla cuoca Julia Child. Un Matrimonio a Canterlot *Il testo e la tonalità della canzone Un Giorno Perfetto sono ispirate al film La Sirenetta. * Alla fine dello scontro contro i Mutanti, una musica drammatica suona. E' un riferimento al secondo film di Matrix, nel quale Neo fugge da una folla di agenti Smith. * I Mutanti sono ispirati ai Kelpie, delle creature della cultura celtica. Terza Stagione The Crystal Empire - Parte 1 * Il nome di King Sombra potrebbe provenire dalla parola "somber" che in inglese significa triste, melanconico o tenebroso, oppure dalla parola spagnola "sombra" che significa ombra. * L'apparizione di King Sombra, la sua personalità, poteri e storia potrebbe riferirsi all'archetipo dell'oscuro stregone fantasy, per esempio Sauron dalla triologia del Signore degli Anelli. * King Sombra ha la postura e il corno tricolore della creatura asiatica Karkadann. * Gli occhiali per visione notturna di Pinkie Pie fanno riferimento ai videogiochi di spionaggio, come Splinter Cell, mentre il suo costume da Fluttershy potrebbe essere un accenno al Kit di Travestimento della Spia in Team Fortress 2. The Crystal Empire - Parte 2 * Il Crystal Empire somiglia molto alla città principale della serie Stargate Atlantis. * I vestiti e le acconciature dei Crystal Ponies (specialmente le femmine) sembrano influenzate da quelle dell'antica Grecia e Roma, probabilmente fatto per enfatizzare l'origine del Crystal Empire in un passato lontano. * La canzone finale "Success Song" somiglia molto alle canzoni a doppia traccia di molte canzoni dei film dell'era d'oro della Disney, come Cenerentola. Troppe Pinkie Pie * Rainbow Dash legge il libro di Daring Do che è apparso in Rainbow Dash e il Libro di Avventure * Le t-shirt "Team Pinkie" che Pinkie Pie vuole che Rarity crei dovrebbe ricordare le magliette "Team Edward/Team Jacob" che molti fan di Twilight indossano. * Il duplicato di Pinkie Pie che urla "walls closing in!" durante l'ansiosa risposta all'offerta di Fluttershy è un'allusione alla mania di Pinkie di rompere la quarta parete. * Uno dei duplicati di Pinkie fa una 'faccia strana' che somiglia ai pony di terza generazione. * Uno dei duplicati di Pinkie per poco non viene schiacciato dalla fattoria mentre cade grazie un piccolo spazio vuoto come nella famosa scena in "Io... e il ciclone". One Bad Apple * In uno spezzone durante la Babs Seed Song, si possono vedere i vestiti indossati al gala durante la Stagione 1, insieme ad altri costumi della Notte degli Incubi in L'Eclissi di Luna. * Il commento di Scootaloo sul Lato Oscuro è un riferimento a Star Wars. * Mentre le Cutie Mark Crusaders costruiscono il carro si può ascoltare un remix del tema principale dell'A-Team. * Durante la Babs Seed Song si possono vedere riferimenti a vari cartoni animati del 1970 come Josie e le Pussycats. * I costumi che indossano le Cutie Mark Crusaders durante il numero musicale sono un riferimento a I tre Porcellini con Babs che indossa il costume da lupo. * La scena del film è un riferimento ad una vecchia pubblicità trasmessa nei cinema prima dei film, Let's All Go to the Lobby * Il carro costruito dalle Cutie Mark Crusaders è un'allusione alla Mela d'oro, un elemento ricorrente della mitologia Greca e Norvegese Magic Duel * L'episodio contiene vari riferimenti a degli episodi precedenti: ** Spike menziona gli eventi che sono accaduti in La Chiusura dell'Inverno. ** Trixie riproduce una scena da Una Cialtrona in Città. ** Twilight Sparkle evoca un Paraspiritello, visto l'ultima volta in La Visita di Princess Celestia. ** Quando Trixie fa ballare Pinkie, una delle mosse che fa è della canzone La Maga Malvagia di Chiacchiere e Pettegolezzi. Un'altra invece è dalla cerimonia di Un Matrimonio a Canterlot - Parte 2. ** Zecora beve tè, come menzionato da Twilight in L'Asso dello Sguardo. ** Pinkie usa 10 strumenti tutti assieme come visto in La Visita di Princess Celestia ** Il padre di Pinkie, visto per la prima volta in La Storia dei Cutie Mark, viene mostrato * L'allenamento di Twilight con Zecora è un riferimento a Guerre stellari - L'Impero colpisce ancora. Twilight, come Luke Skywalker, cerca un mentore per sconfiggere un nemico corrotto. Zecora cita direttamente il mentore di Luke, Yoda, quando dice a Twilight di "dimenticare ciò che ha imparato". Inoltre, all'interno della scena, Twilight perde il controllo della magia quando pensa a Ponyville dominata da Trixie, così come Luke perde la concentrazione durante l'allenamento dopo aver avuto una visione riguardante i suoi amici. * Quando trixie fa apparire la cupola di vetro che copre ponyville, si sente un motivo musicale molto simile a "Il Carnevale degli Animali" del compositore classico Camille Saint-Saëns * Quando Trixie sta per lasciar cadere un carro su Shoeshine si può sentire il Wilhelm scream. * All'inizio, quando Twilight fa levitare gli animali dandogli una forma di infinito, l'immagine somigli alla carta "Il Mago" dei tarocchi. Sleepless in Ponyville * Il nome inglese dell'episodio è un riferimento alla commedia romantica del 1993 Sleepless in Seattle (in italiano "Insonnia d'amore"). * L'intera sequenza di apertura rievoca quella che si vede dopo l'introduzione di Applausi a Scena Aperta. I due pony che Scootaloo scansa sono infatti gli stessi (Shoeshine e Cherry Berry), inoltre appare Granny Smithe c'è un ostacolo in mezzo alla strada che proprio come nel citato episodio fa prendere il volo a Scootaloo, anche se le scene sono in ordine differente e le reazioni dei pony diverse. * Così come nell'episodio Dolce Come la Crema, i due ferri di cavallo su una delle valigie di Rarity appaiono simili al logo di Chanel. * La storia della Pony Vegliarda sembra essere ispirata ad un racconto di Mark Twain, The Golden Arm, o ad altri racconti popolari simili. * Gli alberi spaventosi dal primo episodio della serie appaiono durante l'incubo di Scootaloo. * Rainbow Dash racconta la storia del Cavallo senza testa, una allussione al Cavaliere senza testa. Inoltre è un richiamo a Una Notte tra Amiche, dove Twilight racconta ad Applejack e a Rarity una storia sul Cavallo senza testa. Wonderbolts Academy * La trama dell'episodio ricalca in qualche modo quella del film Top Gun. Apple Family Reunion * Quando Apple Bloom cade mentre sta correndo attorno all'albero, viene udito ancora una volta il Wilhelm scream. Keep Calm and Flutter On * Il titolo è un riferimento al poster propagandistico inglese della seconda guerra mondiale, Keep Calm and Carry On * Prima che le amiche lascino la casa di Fluttershy, c'è un riferimento a Le avventure di Alice nel Paese delle Meraviglie, con Discord travestito da cappellaio matto * La candele ballerine sono un riferimento al film Disney La bella e la bestia Games Ponies Play * Il titolo originale è un riferimento al best seller del 1964, Games People Play * I Giochi di Equestria sono basati sui Giochi olimpici * I sandali alati calzati dal messaggero sono un riferimento al mito greco di Perseo Magical Mystery Cure * Il titolo originale è un riferimento al film Magical Mystery Tour dei Beatles